Kanani Ānuenue
Meet the super-sweet, passionate Roybel with a true talent for a ukelele who may be more of a damsel-in-distress but is still a rainbow-loving youth and a sweetheart to Ampiji Serpent, Kanani Ānuenue. Character What Is She Like? Her main traits are being playful, sweet and energetic. She is friendly, outdoorsy, resourceful, adventurous, creative, high-spirited, self-conscious, protective, opinionated, confident, modest, courageous, determined, confident, hard-working, enthusiastic, optimistic, honest, passionate, fun-loving, curious, inspired, fun-loving, determined, kind-hearted, determined, well-meaning, and very warm-hearted. But she can be impatient, impulsive and short-tempered. She can be described as the life and soul of the party. She isn't an expert, but she loves the outdoors and is an extrovert. She hates being trapped or constrained and has claustrophobia. She is also quite talented, being able to sing very well and play the ukelele; and owns a 'battle-ukelele' called Uniquekyi made of bronze with gold strings that she can play and then smack someone's head with, but she tends to only use it as an instrument. She is a Roybel since she likes and is okay with her destiny but is in love with Ampiji Serpent. She also only repeats this particular story about her mother. What Does She Look Like? She is very pretty and has golden tanned skin, wavy oak brown hair, and her father's bright greyish purple eyes. She has small hands, delicate ears, a small button nose, and pale pink lips. She has a slender body, with a few curves and a light banana body shape. She also has a rainbow necklace that she loves wearing that looks like this. Myth- (The Rainbow Maiden of Mānoa) How The Myth Goes http://kms.kapalama.ksbe.edu/projects/ahupuaa/kaneohe/kan/kan11anuen/index.html How Does She Fit Into It? Nine months after the myth, Kaikamahine gave birth to a little girl who her husband Mahana named Kanani, who was raised as a privileged daughter of a chief. One day, Kaikamahine heard through being a messenger goddess that a school called Ever After High had started a Mythology Program and they decided to sign Kanani up. Relationships Family Her mother is Kaikamahine Ānuenue, and through her, she is related to Kane, Ku, and Lono, who are spirits. Her father is a chief named Mahana. Friends Kadyn Trozenian Athenian, Anita Weddo, Farryn Ithaca, and Rehema Dendera. Pet She has a pet owl named Lifegiver who is destined to become the owl that helps her in her destiny and loves with all her heart. His wings are covered in rainbow ombre feathers. Romance Her boyfriend (and future spouse) is Ampiji Serpent, TBC Trivia *Her surname means 'rainbow', and her name Kanani means 'the beautiful one'. *Her birthday is April 3, National Rainbow Day, which makes her an Aries. *She used to wear braces, which were rainbow. *She and Ampiji started a band called The Rainbows. *Fun Fact: PhoenixLover101 learned how to type with a toothbrush while writing this page. *Unknown to most, she used to have a crush on a mortal guy back home who broke her heart, and that's who Fickle is about. *She is 130 years old. *She is the main songwriter for The Rainbows. Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:Hawaiian Mythology Category:Characters Category:Ship of The Month